The ever increasing use of intelligent mobile devices, such as the iPhone® (from Apple, Inc. of Cupertino Calif.) or in-car navigation systems, which include data connections and location determination capabilities is slowly changing the way people think about using information resource within a mobile environment. Intelligent mobile devices can provide users with nearly instant information that can be used to alter traditional activities, such as shopping and payment processing, to name just a few.